Time Out
by NaRuYSaSu
Summary: Je suis un chasseur de prime et éventuellement lycéen, je suis un monstre, une machine à tuer. Je suis maître du temps qu'il vous reste à vivre et c'est moi qui décide de comment, ou, et quand vous allez mourir. Sans cœur et sans pitié et pourtant ce jeune homme ne le laisse pas insensible ! Que faire quand ce même jeune homme découvre qui vous êtes réellement ? M- Venez lire svp !


_**Time Out**_

_**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Pas de plagia merci !**__** :)**_

**RATING-M !**

**Merci à ma bétâ : Lovelessnaru-chan **

* * *

_**Victime n°17**_

-Bien, Ramène le moi, mort ou vif !

-…

-Dispersion !

**Pov Narrateur**

Nous sommes dans le petit village de Konoha, où la paix et le calme réside, il n'y a ni ninja, ni super héros simplement des hommes faibles.

C'est dans le silence de la forêt et la fraîcheur de la brise que rien ne laissaient présager à la future mort d'un homme. Dans les minutes à suivre, c'est la vie de cet homme qui allait prendre fin. Il courait à plein poumons, effrayé par l'ombre qui le poursuivait. Tel un animal, son poursuivant aimait s'amuser avec ses proies, les voir suffoquer, se tordre de douleur et s'épuiser petit à petit pour finir au sol.

L'homme que l'ombre traquait, correspondait à tous les critères. Il ne survivra sûrement pas.

Le pauvre homme s'arrêta, fatigué et à bout de souffle. Il fit volte face pour voir où était le chasseur mais ce qu'il vit lui fit vite regretter son geste. L'homme prit de peur, recula en voyant l'ombre approcher de plus en plus. Il fit un dernier pas et toucha le mur derrière lui. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire et c'est sur cette pensée que l'homme craqua, de plus le sourire malsain de l'ombre en face ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-S'il vous plait, j'ai une famille, une femme et un enfant, …

-…

-Par pitié ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter la mort !

L'ombre sortit une fiche avec l'image de l'homme ainsi qu'une prime de 50.000 yens.

-« Mort ou Vif », comment ça mort ou vif ?

-…

-D'accord j'ai fait des conneries, mais pas assez pour mériter ça ! Bon si peut être un peu..

**Pov Victime**

La personne que j'ai en face de moi, n'a rien d'humain, l'homme porte un sweat à capuche et seuls ces yeux sont visibles dans la pénombre. Ils sont rouges vifs, non… rouges sangs. Il est grand, plutôt musclé, sans dire que je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. Je ne peux pas fuir.

N'a-t-il aucun sentiment ? Aucune compassion ou pitié ?

Je ne pense pas, c'est un monstre, une machine à tuer. De plus, ces armes de massacres me sont totalement inconnues, vais-je mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Je n'espère pas.

Que fait-il ? Je le vois porter une main à son cou. Je remarque à l'occasion qu'il porte une chaîne autour du cou avec comme pendentif un sablier. Mais ce n'est pas du sable qui s'écoule… c'est un liquide rouge... du sang ? Cet homme est vraiment flippant. D'après moi ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que l'on rencontre deux fois dans sa vie, mon destin est scellé.

Je regarde le temps qui passe à travers son sablier, je suis finit de toute manière.

Je suis un voleur et j'ai été attrapé.

-« Time Out », me dit-il. Avant de pointer sur moi cette arme si étrange. Adieu.

**Pov Ombre**

J'ai devant moi, ma prochaine victime.

Il me supplie, mais cela n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Il me regarde et je le regarde, il a peur. Je prends le sablier accroché à la chaîne de mon cou. Je le retourne et le ramène contre moi.

Goutte par goutte le sablier s'écoule, le temps passe, les secondes passent et sa mort approche.

Dernière goutte, dernière seconde, sa fin est là, son temps est écoulé. Je pointe mon arme sur lui…

-« Time Out », et je tire. Une grosse flaque rouge se répand sur le sol.

Je suis UZUMAKI Naruto, chasseur de prime, tueur à gage, comme vous voulez.

Dans ce pays faible, personne ne possède d'armes et encore moins d'armes à feu. Moi, j'en ai et je suis le seul à avoir droit d'en posséder. Je ne tue pas par plaisir… quoi que…

Je suis aux ordres du Hokage, le chef de notre village, j'ai convenu avec elle que j'aurais la moitié de la prime que je ramène, sympa non ? Les primes représentent mon gagne pain car à seulement 17 ans, je m'assume seul, mes parents étant décédés, je me débrouille. Outre mon « travail », je suis un lycéen normal de Terminal. Je suis blond aux yeux bleus, je fais un peu près 1m85, peut être plus et je suis fin et musclé normal, avec mon travail de chasseur je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être plus fort que ma cible. Pour finir, mesdames je suis désolée, mais je suis gay.

Bref, je suis assez fatigué et la liste que le vieille Tsunade m'a donnée est encore longue. Les cibles s'enchainent et avec la rentrée qui arrive très prochainement… c'est-à-dire… euh…QUOI ! Demain !? Par pitié tuez-moi ! Donc je disais, qu'avec le charmant emploi du temps que je vais avoir, je risque d'avoir du mal à tous faire en même temps, de plus, personne ne dois découvrir qui je suis… C'est pour ça que lorsque je passe à la chasse à l'homme je m'habille d'une tenue noire pour me camoufler, j'enfile en général un sweat à capuche pour cacher mes cheveux blonds qui sont facilement reconnaissable. Mon collier avec le sablier, je le garde en permanence car de toute manière il n'y a jamais de survivant pour en parler ! Pour la couleur de mes yeux… c'est un secret ! Et non je ne porte pas de lentilles.

_Le lendemain_

**Pov Naruto**

-DRIIIIINNG !

-Putain de réveil à la con, bordel de merde, ça fait vraiment chier putain !

Et c'est dans ce magnifique réveil tout en douceur que j'explose littéralement mon réveil contre la table de chevet. Un de plus, un de moins, je ne suis pas vraiment à ça près. J'allais fermer les yeux quand je réalise que si le réveil a sonné c'est qu'il serait peut être temps que je lève mon cul du lit pour me préparer à ce jour merveilleux qui se nomme la rentrée… Je sors donc des draps tant bien que mal et me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Je prends donc une bonne douche chaude rapide et sors de la salle d'eau vêtu d'une serviette couvrant mes parties intimes. Je vais vers ma fenêtre, l'ouvre ainsi que mes volets.

Quelques petites secondes s'écoulent avant que je remarque le regard du voisin d'en face qui à priori ouvrait également ses volets. Hum… je devrais songer à m'habiller…

Je détourne le regard me retourne et retire la serviette pour finir par dévoiler mon postérieur à mon voisin qui me regarda choqué de mon manque de pudeur. Pourtant il n'a rien à m'envier il est tout aussi beau ! La peau blanche, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs profonds, sans fonds. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : magnifique !

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, une fois habillé en jean simple, converse noire et orange, et t-shirt orange avec une spirale dans le dos, je prends mon portable que je met dans ma poche… avant de partir je prends un de mes pistolets et le met dans mon pantalon laisser dépasser juste de quoi le dégainer en cas de besoin. Mon flingue hein ! Pas autre chose ! Bande de perverse !

Il y a un détail que j'ai oublié,…, le voisin… Je pense qu'il na rien vu, étant de dos. J'espère, sinon mort s'en suivra… même si j'avoue ne pas vouloir tirer sur une belle gueule comme le sienne !

Bref, passons le fait que je me déplace en bus et en métro alors que je pourrais m'acheter une voiture grâce aux primes, mais je dois agir en étudiant normal.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, je décide regarder dans quelle salle je suis, après avoir trouvé mon nom je monte aux étages entre dans la salle vraiment bruyante de si bon matin… Mais après avoir franchit le seuil de la porte, je vis un énorme silence, où tous me fixèrent… Ils me jugent tous, là, à l'instant, je déteste ça ! Mais je ne leur apporte que peu d'importance et vais m'asseoir près de la fenêtre au fond de la salle.

Le chahut revient petit à petit. Je ne connais absolument personne dans cette classe. Un autre élève entre dans la salle et se fut encore une fois le silence total.

-Celui qui ose me juger aura affaire à moi !

Face à cette réplique qui correspondrait parfaitement à mon travail je regarde le nouvel arrivant pour tomber sur… mon voisin. Je reste bouche bée devant la personne qui vient de parler et aussi par la tonalité de la voix de mon voisin ! Je le fixe et il tourne le regard sur moi, s'apercevant alors que je le regarde il s'approche, s'assoit à coté de moi et me dit de sa voix grave :

-Enchanté ! Sasuke UCHIWA, me dit-il en tendant sa main entre les miennes.

-Hum… de même Naruto UZUMAKI.

Je lui serre la main qu'il me propose. Mais je remarque que sa poigne de main est assez, disons, surprenante. Je vois comme une lueur de défi dans son regard. Mais c'est sûrement moi qui l'interprète comme cela…

Après tout ce grabuge le professeur arrive, en retard, il nous donne nos emplois du temps, nous explique deux trois petites choses à propos du bac et nous laisse repartir.

Je range mes quelques affaires en compagnie de Sasuke et commence à sortir de la salle, dans les derniers. Il n'y a pratiquement plus personne dans les couloirs et je marche seul auprès de l'Uchiwa. Etant dans le même quartier et par la même occasion, voisin, nous rentrons ensemble en bus et métro. Nous nous quittons par une prise de main encore une fois assez puissante et rentrons chacun chez soi. Pour ma part je me devais de fermer mes volets et m'habiller pour partir à la chasse.

_**Victime n°18 (et 19 ?)**_

**Pov Naruto**

Bien, maintenant que je suis près je me devais de partir en vitesse de chez moi dans la plus grande discrétion, l'homme ayant une tête mise à prix ce soir de plus de 100,000 yens je ne dois pas échouer. C'est un homme réputé violent et accro du poker, de plus il parait qu'il possède des armes chez lui comme des shurikens ou autres objets de type « ninja ». Vraiment n'importe quoi.

Bref, ce type étant dangereux pour la population du village, je dois l'arrêter soit de manière douce c'est-à-dire qu'il me suive gentiment au tribunal où il finira en prison soit de mourir sur place. Il fallait que je sois ingénieux, car je devais l'aborder sans qu'il remarque mes intentions et ce en plein milieu de la ville, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir l'attirer hors du village s'il refuse de coopérer… Dur. J'enfile ma capuche et met mes deux armes dans des poches accrochées à mes cuisses, un peu comme Lara Croft. J'ai également beaucoup d'arme à cacher par ci par là donc il n'y a aucun risque que je me retrouve sans défense. Le sweat à capuche que je porte est vachement long me permettant de cacher mes armes de la vue des curieux.

La tombée de la nuit arrive petit à petit et il commence à faire frais. Je me mets dans une ruelle, qui est en réalité un passage plus rapide pour accéder au casino où ma proie joue le soir mais je prévois tout et je sais très bien que notre chère adepte du Poker passe par cette ruelle. C'est son habitude à passer par là qui le fera courir à sa perte. Je souris, et il est vrai que mon sourire est plus que sadique dans ce genre de situation, je jubile.

Il est l'heure, je vois de loin le poker-man arriver dans la ruelle sombre, je compte faire comme étant un petit emmerdeur qui en veut à son fric, et je finirais par lui expliquer la vie à ma façon. Je m'appuis donc contre le mur avec une jambe repliée, et lorsque l'homme arriva à mon niveau je me mis devant lui et le regarda froidement.

L'homme comme prévu me regarda de haut en espérant me faire réagir, mais comme vous l'avez remarqué lors de mes missions je suis assez mystérieux et ne prononce pas grands mots. Je vois que l'homme commence à s'impatienter face à l'obstacle que je suis.

-Aller gamin, pousse toi de là !

-…

-Hé ! Sérieux petit casse toi du chemin ou tu ne sors pas de cette ruelle vivant.

Ca devrait être ma réplique, non ? Tanpis pour lui. Je le vois qu'il sort un couteau et je fais comme si j'étais surpris qu'une telle armes soit dans ce village alors que c'est interdit… il se grille tout seul, quel con.

Avec mon air stupéfait, l'homme commence à se sentir puissant.

-Alors gamin, tu comptes te pousser ? Tu vois bien que je suis armé, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir si tu t'en prends à moi ! Il n'y a pas plus dangereux comme armes.

Si seulement il savait… Evidemment les armes que je possède, leurs sont inconnues car elle ne vienne même pas de ce pays. J'ai des armes uniques et je suis réellement le seul à en posséder. Je commence à m'amuser et j'aimerais le voir stupéfait devant mon arme, doucement je glisse une main près de ma cuisse en passant son mon sweat, il ne fait pas gaffe à ce que je fais. Il s'approche de moi en me menaçant avec son petit couteau et arrivé à une certaine distance je tends mon bras et point mon flingue sur son visage à présent horrifié par ce que je possède.

Mes yeux deviennent rouges sangs et il est maintenant terrifié… Je suis terrifiant… Je suis un monstre… J'en suis conscient.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Un jouet ?

Vu qu'il n'a pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux, je souris narquoisement vise son pied et tire. L'homme se plie en deux sous la douleur et me regarde comme si j'étais … comme s'il ne savait pas ce que j'étais. Il regardait également mes armes qui lui étaient inconnues.

Pour arriver à terme de mon travail je décide de sortir d'une poche une affiche avec son image et sa prime avec l'inscription « mort ou vif ». Il me regarde et me sort un truc du genre :

-Il est hors de question que j'aille en prison ! Avec ce que j'ai fait j'y resterais toute ma vie, je préfère te tuer et avoir ta mort sur la conscience gamin.

Ce pauvre homme est vraiment téméraire est il au courant qu'il n'a aucune chance ? Je le regarde de haut sachant qu'il s'est abaissé lorsque je lui ai tiré dessus. Je prends le sablier le retourne et le raccroche. Ses secondes sont à présent comptées et il allait mourir très bientôt. L'homme déterminé à vouloir me tuer se rua sur moi et essaya de m'embrocher avec son couteau, il est clair que poker-man visait mon cœur. Manque de chance pour lui, j'attrape sa main et le couteau par la même occasion faisant un peu couler de mon sang, mais cela ne me fait pas mal, je suis habitué, je ne ressens rien.

A présent, je le tiens fermement par la main, mon sablier finit de s'écouler, je point mon arme sur sa tête et dit :

-« Time Out », en appuyant sur la gâchette. S'en ai finit de lui.

Demain la police retrouvera son corps et ne trouverons rien pour sa mort vu qu'il le connaisse même pas l'arme. Evidemment je récupère la balle pour qu'il ne reconnaisse pas que c'est la même personne qui tue à chaque fois. Je commence à fatigué, de plus, demain j'ai cours, je dois me laver, me soigner de ma blessure et me lever demain matin…

Tous d'un coup quelque chose que pour une fois je n'avais pas prévu, arriva. Quelqu'un m'applaudi, je me retourne et un homme se tient contre le mur, je ne vois que son ombre mais j'entends également cet homme qui me dit :

-Beau spectacle !

-…

Je le regarde perplexe, je connais cette voix et je l'ai reconnu très rapidement. Cette voix rauque, dont il est interdit de juger le propriétaire. Sasuke… Comment vais-je faire pour le faire taire sur ce qu'il vient de voir…

Je m'approche donc de lui, ayant toujours mes yeux rouges il prend peur, qui ne le serait pas ? J'ai également la main en sang et mon arme dans cette même main. Ayant par contre toujours la capuche il est très peu probable qu'il m'ait reconnu. Je m'approche donc de lui et il ne baisse pas les yeux, je suis surpris par son courage. Je me mets en face de lui et d'un coup met mes bras autour de sa tête, je le regarde méchamment… je porte une main coupon cou, prend le sablier, et le retourne, cela représente le temps que j'ai pour le convaincre de ne pas ébruiter ce qu'il vient de voir. Mais sans que je m'y attende il porte une main près de mon visage et me retire la capuche, surpris par son geste j'ouvre de grands yeux…

Personne, non personne n'avait osé retirer ma capuche, par manque de temps peut être. Ce qu'il était sur à présent c'est qu'il avait parfaitement compris qui j'étais.

-Je ne pensais pas, que le charmant garçon de ma classe serait à tueur au sang froid… Vais-je mériter le même sort que ce gars là, me dit il en désignant poker-man.

-Je pourrais… Je devrais…

-… Je n'aimerais mieux pas, je suppose que je ne dois rien dire au risque de ma vie, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu es perspicace… lui dit il d'un ton totalement blasé.

-Tu es comique, Usuratonkachi !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Baka !? Tu es en mauvaise posture, tu sais !

-Hn…, il passe sous mon bras se décale de quelques mètres et me dit un « il suffit que je crie pour que tout le monde rapplique et que tu sois démasqué, Na-Ru-To »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, de toute manière le sablier étant presque terminé je devais passer à l'action et le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Je me tournai face à lui et m'approchai avec mon air le plus prédateur possible.

Je pointe mon arme vers son visage.

En voyant mon mutisme et mon sérieux, il avale sa salive difficilement et recule jusqu'à retoucher le mur. Il n'a plus se regard de défi dans les yeux, je dirais plus, de la peur. Je me remis face à lui en mettant un de mes bras près de sa tête tandis que l'autre tenait mon arme. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque je le coupai d'un geste simple mais efficace…. Il n'y a présent plus de bruit, plus de regard de peur. Je n'aurais jamais penser faire ça, penser lui faire ça.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

_**Reviews ? =3**_


End file.
